


Aftermath

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Series: Team BAEstie: A Ballins Drabble Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: The aftermath of the Gauntlet Match





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little coda to Raw this past Monday because @artemidi is the captain of this ship and Fred has the best metas for it ever and because Seth damn near gave me a heart attack with that match and then made me cry with his little interview after he was eliminated.

Finn walked into the locker room in a rage. He hated Miz and his fucking lackeys.

He looked around the locker room and every thought dropped out of his head at the sight before him, Seth was sitting on the floor of their shared locker room with his head resting against the wall out cold and snoring still sweaty and dressed in his gear. 

“Wake up, Mo Chroi” Finn said softly as he dropped to his knees next to his exhausted boyfriend, running his fingers through Seth’s sweaty dark brown hair. Seth groaned and blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully. “Finn? Babe what hafinnbalorsheeltur asleep? Did you win it?”

Finn shook his head “Miz and his goons fucked me over. It’s alright though, he got killed by Strowman. Come on, love let’s get you cleaned up and changed. Finn helped Seth up off the ground, quickly catching him and shouldering the majority of his weight when he wobbled on his feet. 

Seth was exhausted he hadn’t wrestled that long or that hard in forever. For once he had no choice but to let his boyfriend take care of him.

Finn practically carried Seth into the shower leaning him against the wall and efficiently stripped him out of his gear. Finn turned away from Seth to get their soap and shampoo only too spin back around when he heard a noise akin to a sob come from his boyfriend. 

“Acushla, what’s wrong?” Finn said rushing back to Seth. “Not good enough. I didn’t do good enough.” Seth whispered brokenly. “I didn’t win.” 

“Oh, oh no baby, you did so fucking good. You beat Ro and you beat Cena, You wrestled for a goddamned hour and five minutes straight!”  

“I’m so tired, I’m so fucking tired of people thinking I’ve lost my talent, that I’m not who I was before I blew my knee. I have to prove them wrong, I have to.” Seth said between sobs.

“But you did Agra, you did. They gave you a fucking standing ovation. I can’t promise you that you’ll win Sunday baby because you know I want to win just as badly as you do but tonight no one will be talking about Sunday. Tonight everyone will be talking about you.”

Seth finally smiled “That was pretty kickass wasn’t it?” Finn grinned back “ Tonight you kicked their asses, Sunday I’m gonna kick all your asses.” Seth laughed and weakly pushed his boyfriend. “You can try, baby, you can try.”


End file.
